


Don't Flirt With Your Barista

by swtalmnd



Series: AELDWS 2017 non-elimination round [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Someone had to do a coffee shop AU.(for the prompt: the same story from both POVs)





	Don't Flirt With Your Barista

The guy at the register -- Arthur by his nametag -- was obviously new; he didn't know how to find a single thing in the menus, even though Eames' London Fog was a standard at this cafe. "It's under tea, darling, it's like an Earl Grey latte." It's a good thing he was cute, his lean body well showcased by a pinstripe shirt and waistcoat. There was something ineffably sexy about the strong forearms of a man bared by rolled-up sleeves.

Arthur huffed, blowing a curl out of his face from where it had escaped from an inexpert ponytail. "Sorry, it's just... This was organised by an idiot." He consulted a ratty Moleskine he fished out of his apron.

Eames chuckled. "Well, you know what POS stands for, I trust."

Arthur grinned at him, relaxing enough to show dimples. "I do, yeah. Oh, and I found your drink, what size again?"

"As large as you like," said Eames, flirting shamelessly.

Arthur's ears went a bit pink. "That'll be $5.05," he said.

He counted out Eames' change with much more facility than he had dealt with the computer, enough so that Eames didn't even notice until the next time he went to pay for something that there was a slip of paper in with his money. There was a name, a phone number, and "not a POS" written on the page, obviously torn from Arthur's Moleskine.

Eames grinned, already planning to send a text as soon as he finished this transaction.

* * *

"London Fog, ta," said the hot guy, barely noticing Arthur behind the register.

"Oh, um, gimme a sec," said Arthur, poking around, pretending he couldn't find the man's drink even though he'd memorized the menu ages ago.

"It's under tea, darling, it's like an Earl Grey latte." Arthur wondered about his coworkers, if this was a common issue.

Arthur blew hair out of his face from where it wasn't really long enough yet for a ponytail. "Sorry, it's just... This was organised by an idiot." He used the excuse to get out his Moleskine and flip to the removable pages in the back, scribbling his name and number.

The customer chuckled, showing off charmingly crooked teeth in a mouth made for cocksucking. "Well, you know what POS stands for, I trust."

Arthur grinned back, relaxing now that flirting had been achieved. "I do, yeah. Oh, and I found your drink, what size again?" He added a snarky note to the page.

"As large as you like," said the man, eyebrows waggling. 

The lewdness made his ears go pink as his mind wandered to what he'd do with the smoking hot man's large-as-you-likeness. "That'll be $5.05," he said.

Making change was old hat, and soon enough Arthur had slipped his note in with the bills and sent the guy off to pick up his order. Arthur watched him walk away with great appreciation before turning a bright smile on the next customer. "What can I get you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to brookebond for the hand-holding!


End file.
